Pokemon: The-Stuff-You-Can-Only-Dream-About Oneshots!
by Lea Hitomi
Summary: One shots of very graphic stuff, featuring Pokemon. Give it a read and if you don't like it suggest something else and I'll see about writing that one just to make you feel good! Any idea is good but I rarely do (scat, vore, or 1 on 1 M/M because I suck at it) rated m for a very good reason, so no kids. Likewise if you boast about being less than 18 I cannot do your request, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon One shots!

Chapter 1...

Small disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon or anything. If I did... You think I would have time to write this glorious -weird noises- adult content? And yes, even I am aware how stupid that sounded... -giggles- let the madness start!

Foreword: this first request is for my old friend DarkCharizard'zC*** from my old RP friends who is lazy and won't make an account even when I tell he doesn't need to write to be a member. Yeah, I'm looking right at you through your computer screen charizard!

Also, picture the father as Luis Armstrong from FMA and you got it right. Macho, bravado, muscles, sparkles, all that...

Chapter 1: Arceus Loves the Muscles!

Machamp X Lass!

"When I said I wanted a Pokemon with power and appeal, this isn't what I had in mind father..." I sulked as I held the black and yellow Ultra-ball in my hand.

Princess, Machamp is perfect. With his 4 arm that are rippling with muscle and his leather tough 12 pack, Machamp is plenty powerful!" He exclaimed. His cheeks didn't even move when he spoke. Scary... He suddenly ripped his expensive button up long sleeve shirt off his body.

"Can you not say this is the ideal picture of appeal?!" He screamed deeply, as his muscles bulged even before he flexed. And then it happened, he flexed. Wow, that was creepy. His arms pulsed and popped veins out, and his pecks wiggled as he spoke. "He is the ultimate spectrum of beauty!" He roared.

Just then, mother came in. "Eugene! Every time I buy you something nice to wear! Every time!" She yelled. Mother didnt enjoy buying 10-20 nice shirts a week, just to see him half naked when she walked into the door. But, just as much as she didn't like to see her money- however vast it was- go to waste, she did love to see that muscled body flexing. She never stayed mad long.

"I'm sorry Allison! But, she wanted a Pokemon! I had to show her how appealing these are!" He said loudly, flexing once again. Mother swooned and smiled, as she cleaned the umpteenth wasted shirt today. Soon they were upstairs like always.

As I didn't want to hear a train car ramming into a wall 5 times a second, I left.

"I don't understand what she finds so sexy in a man donned with muscles. I mean, they're not that good looking. I wanted something like a Rosalia, or Gardevoir... But no... I get you." I said to the pokeball, about half a mile down the beach, half a mile up the river, and just below a waterfall.

I tossed it and upon hitting the ground the release for the pokeball was pressed. Out came this huge bulking thing. All I could say... "Champ! Machamp!" Over and over.

It just looked at me, and flexed. I face palmed. "Oh Arceus, you hate me don't you?" I asked. "You suck..." I said, unknowingly cursing the god Pokemon.

Thunder struck and I jumped. There was no clouds in the sky... "Fuck this... I'm going home!" I said as I got up and turned up.

Machamp was quiet though... For the first time yet. I didn't even want to turn around when I heard his feet thump the ground. If he flexed one more time, I was going to punch him in the-

Wait, what was that? There was a warm bulge against the small of my back. I shivered. One of those shivers that makes your whole body cringe and your shoulders quiver.

'Please Arceus let if be his hand, I'll never be mean to you again!' I thought. But no, the bulge grew in size until it pressed from the small of my back, right in the dip in the flesh, to under my bra clasp.

Then his hands were on me. Two of them at least. They were on my waste going for my shirt. This was happening?! Why?!

I screamed out, because pleading to Arceus did nothing, my voice echoing across the face of the cliff and out to the ocean. I cried out and struggled. I tried to run away.

However, the other two arms also joined the rape train, and gripped me around my sides. The pressure almost squeezed the air out of me. The ground disappeared and I kicked my feet to no avail.

With my shirt now up, he shifted his grip and pulled it get my head. Sure, I tried to cross my arms over my breasts and hold it on, but he was just too strong.

"Champ!" He grunted as I felt his wet meat flop agains my exposed back.

My screams aimed themselves at him. "Get your hands off! Stop! Fuck you!" I cried out as I wiggled. I punched at his fingers around my sides. The action only caused bruising on my sides through his hands.

My words though, stirred something in him. "Machamp!" He cried happily as he ripped my dress off with one hand. It was as if he had only heard one word from me...

"No! Fuck you! Not fuck me!" I yelled. By now though his length was growing even more between us, and he wiggled my body roughly against his erection.

As much as I hated it, and begged for it to stop, my pussy got wet. Not specifically because of him, but because domination was always one of my fantasies.

"Stop!" I yelled. "No fuck!" I pleaded. I was brought to the vocabulary of a vulgar preschooler in my attempts to persuade him. Still, he only understood one thing. One word. "Not me, please!" I begged.

He gripped my bra for a moment. And that moment was surprisingly gentle... But only so he could grip the fabric and rip it off my body, without harm. My nipples grew hard quickly in the mid-autumn air, as the bounced roughly. I covered them instantly to preserve the small dignity I still held.

He next decided it was time for things to get started. He pulled my panties aside with one hand and lifted my leg up. My pussy was left exposed to anyone who wanted to pass by. Though, if they were to they would help right?

No, they would just watch...

He shoved something hit inside me instantly without any foreplay, and stretched open my hole. My legs spasmed as I nearly came just from the rough entry o this meaty intruder. I looked down to see the damage...

"Oh Arceus no..." I moaned out. This 6 inch intrusion was only his middle finger. This was foreplay...

Sure enough, he started fingering me roughly and brought my juices forward. He grunted out his name a few times and I shook my head and closed my eyes. No... I didn't want to see anymore. If I watched this grey little sausage stir my insides I was sure to go crazy.

With another hand, keeping two on my waist to keep me upright, he opened my legs wide and rubbed his brutish thumb against my clit. I didn't even have to see it to climax, even without the visual stimulation the physical burden my pussy suffered, or was gifted, sent me over. My back arched and his meat shifted as it grew rigid as I came. My legs quivered and I cried out as he made me cum.

He panted quietly. "Champ, Machamp. Champ." As if to say I think she's ready. He must have... Because he lifted me even higher in the air as his cock rubbed down my back and rested a moment between my ass cheeks. He seemed to be debating.

Luckily, and for the first time so far, things went my way. Rather than trying to fit his massive pole into my virgin ass, he decided he would settle for my soaked pussy. Well, not much of luck, but it was the lesser of two evils for me.

He raised me up more and his cock head traveled over my pucker, and then quickly grinded across my now empty pussy. I felt the thick head drag its precum all along my lips before it flopped between my extended legs.

'Don't look down, don't look down' I thought to myself. My eyes were still shut tight but I couldn't resist, after baiting myself. I opened them and gasped, as I started pleading to the god Pokemon again. A massive shaft approximately 15 inches spanned out below my body. It was heavily veined and muscular, just as the remainder of his body. Somewhere in the back of my mind I imagined my father was similar to this.

I gave up the simple pleading and just begged. "No! Don't fuck my pussy! I'll do anything, I'll give you the best handjob, blowjob, titfuck and footjob ever if you don't fuck my pussy! Please, anything but there!" I said. The outburst again had a polar reaction to Machamp, as he drug my lower body back and forth over his rod, lubing him up with my open pussy.

"You too Arceus! I'll give you anything you want!" I dreamed at the cloudless sky. Still, no answer.

The thing that did happen though was one hand disappeared from my side momentarily as he lifted me higher and angled his cock head against my entrench. I started screaming again, in mostly ignorant rants about how I would give anything to not take this cock.

"Please don't fuck me! Don't fuck-" my voice caught in my throat as his shaft shoved forward. However, the tightness allowed him to rub past my entrench and shove a huge 8 inches roughly along my clit with enough force to make my breasts bounce and to make me cum.

I writhed over him, almost unaware of him angling his cock again. By the time my pussy allowed my mind to stop spinning, I realized I had covered his rod with my cum.

"Oh no..." I started as he thruster forward again. This time, if my ear splitting scream wasn't enough indication, he got in.

I looked down to see his rod pulsing below my body with 8 more inches below. When he started stroking the length below me I felt a little more secure.

That faded instantly when he pushed my hips down and stretched my pussy over another two inches. His cock head literally stretched my pussy as it pressed against my womb. He was all the way in...

I had long since lost control in my mind between the pain and the quickly growing pleasure. He was just too big... I felt every vein and muscle pulsing deep inside. I looked down to see my stomach bulging out about an inch to hold his massive length at this angle.

Then he pulled my body up, pulling out. I clenched my walls as another climax ripped through me, trying to keep myself inside me. He was too big to take naturally, and he threatened to pull me inside out.

He yelled out. "Champ!" As he started thrusting wildly. It was too much, and I wanted to die, rather than feel this massive meat destroy my one time used pussy. He rubbed in me and all along me and seemingly even outside of me as his cock made me bulge out to accommodate him.

With one hand he jerked himself off, resting my leg on his bulky arm, and with his other 3 he used to make my body pleasure him. There was no thought of pleasure on my side. No passion... And that scared me because it made my pussy tighten for more.

He used me as a cock sleeve and let my body piston down on his cock over and over. His thrusts had stopped, but in their place he forced my insides to receive his cock without mercy.

The vision around my eyes were going black, and I was having a difficult time breathing, or finding time to between climaxes and screams. I had lost count dozens ago. My entire body was like one long climax.

My body was on fire, from the pleasure, and even more amazingly, the pain. I was becoming a slave to his cock... I bit my lip hard, in an attempt to break the trance, but instead it made me cum again. My juices splattered over his cock as he used me, and dripped down his hand and balls.

He grunted and roared his name eagerly. "Chaaamp!" He groaned as he breathed out. I couldn't take it anymore... It was madness.

After several minutes of pussy breaking, toe curling, never ending climaxes, he took his hand from his cock and pushed his rod against my womb. "Wait!" I protested, fearing his climax for more than one reason. First, what I wanted to scream, if not for the mind numbing pleasure he had inflicted me with, I wanted to ask him to take it out.

Second though, oh glorious second... I didn't want him to cream me yet, I wanted more pleasure and even more pain. I wanted his dick more than I wanted to live.

The sensation screamed at me as I fought momentarily with myself about which to plead for. Only momentarily though, as his hands let my waist to, and instead found themselves a new perch.

He rested them on my shoulders and grunted. "Machamp!" As he did the unthinkable. That remaining cock he was jerking off, slathered in my pussy juices now entered my pussy. Fully. And his cock head had no where to go but inside me deeper...

My mind broke and I tried to scream as the most intense climax anyone ever has felt ripped me, as his thick cock head pushed into my womb and hit its back and more. His balls slapped against me as be finished his rough thrust in, in addition to my body being shoved down.

My back arched again so sharply I thought it might break as his full 15 inches brutally intruded my womb and stretched even it and my insides to the limit to contain his majestic fuck tool inside me. I looked down with one eye open to examine the gruesome sight.

My stomach now bulged out about 4 inches from its norm at a sharp angle out of my body and up pointing up to my chest as his balls rocked heavily at my lips.

I had just managed to get a hand on the bulge outside my body and press upon it, to create another amazing pressure of pain and bliss, and get few fingers over my clit as he gripped my sides once again.

I whimpered in euphoria as he thruster his head against the deepest part of my womb. His bulge pushed in and out of me but never disappeared. His cock head pulled on the entrench of my womb on his pull out, but never left it. His thrusts were hard and deep.

I ha said it so many times, and it came true. There was no denying that he was using me as his fuck toy. He used me, to fuck him. I felt his balls slam against my pussy and fingers as he cried out.

He was ready... His cock expanded slightly and his balls churned as he shot his cum off like hydro cannon without recharge. My womb was already filled with cock so it had no place to go... Instead it filled he small crevices in and snuck into my deepest part, bathing my eggs in his cum. The rest extended my stomach and shot out of my pussy as I came so hard I became a god myself.

I had transcended past the pleasure of mere humanity and it didn't stop... I didn't need Arceus anymore when I had this cock inside me. Still, I thanked him for showing me how appealing this cock was...

Hours later mother found me, unbeknownst to me... She found me taking Machamp's cock hours after he came with cum everywhere. All her ears could here was my last statement of sanity.

"I love muscled men's cocks..." As I drooled all over myself.

Enjoy? Good, if not, submit one you will enjoy! All request are welcome and I will write them based on first come first serve, and completed requests. So request through PM and I'll get back to you and if you accept my amendments, if any, I shall start right away!

-Lea


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon One-shots! 2

This is a request from a member who wishes to stay anonymous. Shame though, that person has some nice taste. Also, know that as soon as this comes out I am starting on chapter 3 because I've got lots of requests.

Chapter 2: Peer pressure can be a good thing!

Umbreon X Flareon. (Gijinka, which I will to to the best of my abilities)

Foreword: let me just say I have always loved Umbreon. Mine, is legit, shiny, 6ivs with a good nature! It is part of my normal team and I'm happy to show some love back to him! Also, enjoy all my poke trivia puns!

"Hey, you awake?" Flareon mumbled to me, hoping to help me awaken before the teacher spotted my head down. Again. I nodded, and lifted my head up.

In our mixed class of 'Battle Tactics 101, she always was more entertaining than the teacher. I remembered those days fondly. She would get weirded out by my staring, but hell, it's hard not to stare at the lovely orange locks upon her smooth face.

That was 3 years ago... She had jumped ahead because she was always working hard. While I, being naturally slow when compared to the other Eevelutions, was lacking. But despite all the others teasing me for not getting around to my studies, I did have the thickest skin of all of them. Even higher than our friend Vaporeon.

She was gentle, and amazing in her own way, with flowing blue curls, a nice ass, and a lot of heart, but put her next to Flareon and it made my crush just so much hotter.

Even Glaceon, being cold hearted and stable, melted in contrast to her beauty.

Things had always been that way though, in my eyes. Both Vaporeon and Glaceon knew of my love for Flareon for years and had given up on gaining my affections. They were alright with it too, because it didn't interfere with our normal school life, nor our personal ones.

It didn't being the key word. Now as I was in PokeCollege, working on a degree in the art of architecture, (being a bit of a wall expert) they were back in high school, prepping for their finals.

Now, I just wanted her to notice me... It was almost as if being oblivious was in her nature. Almost but not quite, as I knew she actually was a bit gutsy. That's why it frustrated me, she was so bold and sassy, that I was sure she would have picked up the hint.

Especially after I flat out asked her to go out to the PokeSpectacular. Even using the words "want to take a date to the PokeSpectacular?" But no... She said she would rather hang out at the battle institute with the others.

Now I missed her, as I stared off into the distance, pretending to be listening to Glaceon.

My mind only picked up on my crushes name though. "- Flareon and me were going to go to the Secret base, but I think you should go instead of me." She said. Her icy blue eyes were focused on my blue streaks in my hair. It was almost as if she was using glare, but I knew she never would.

"Wait why? Does she know I'll be there? I thought this was supposed to be girls night out?" I asked her. She have a little shrug, making her spiked hair wiggle about.

"Vaporeon canceled on us. Said something about she got a burn from some scalding water." She paused. "She's not a very effective cook I supposed." She shrugged again. "And she suggested we get you two together. You're cramping up our style." She said, a bit coldly.

"What me? I'm cool and a helping hand. I always add to the fun. I'm like assurance or something." I explained my side.

Glaceon giggled at me. "You've been in pursuit of her for years and its just been your torment. So we decided to use switcheroo and trick you two into bonding." She smiled.

"You can't do that!" I protested. In response she just shrugged. She smiled coldly again and I shot her a mean look. "You're just a curse sometimes..." I groaned.

But I went along with it. And as a result, Flareon was sitting there lonely in the secret base wondering if her friends had fled her company. As I entered she turned quickly, with baby doll eyes.

"Hi..." I said slowly, nervous. She looked so beautiful in her orange scarf, with her tanned completion. She was wearing her favorite skirt that had frills and a large puff of cloth upon the end, with orange trim. I on the other hand dressed in traditional black with blue cufflinks. She smiled a little when she saw me.

"Oh, Umbreon, I didn't know you would be here." She commented, though didnt protest.

"Yeah, the other couldn't make it... So they did a Uturn and here I am." I smiled. I started to worry. She was so innocent that she still couldn't see my love for her even now.

"You look nice..." I commented. "Attractive even." I added.

"Yeah, I suppose it could attract you." She shrugged off my compliment.

I tried harder, laying on the affection even more. "I mean, under this moonlight you look so beautiful." I said in a hurry.

I feared what would happen if I left this base without following Glaceon's warning... Both she and Vaporeon warned that if I left without kissing and making up, or making out in Glaceon's preference, they would tell their friend Sylveon.

Now I'm no coward, but the only person who intimidates me, is ironically a dainty little fairy of a man... It was just something about his calm demeanor that got me. He could really play rough... I just couldn't explain it.

"Oh..." She looked down, blushing ever so slightly. I felt hope for the first time ever, with that gesture.

Maybe she wasn't quite so stubborn as I had thought. Now that I had a spark, I could ignite this kindling and get a real flash fire going.

"I love you" I blurted without thinking.

"I love you too" she said hastily. Though, I wasn't convinced. It sounded like a normal I love you, like you say to a friend... Not someone more.

Before the fire could be put out completely I added "I have always loved loved you." I explained.

She was quiet, and looked as though I had hit her with a confuse ray. "What?" She asked.

While being bold want in my nature, being relaxed and calm about it wasn't helping. "I want you." I said, trying to convince her.

"Like, me?" She hit her lip as she started to understand. "Why? I'm not special..." She said almost timidly.

"Oh please, don't be so modest. You're like the most sweet and beautiful girl ever, Flareon. You're hot blooded and passionate and caring and you know how to take care of me." I said as I approached her. "You even saved my life once, you know?" I asked.

"I... Did? I never knew you felt this way... You've always been so dark I never expected this from you." She said, then paused. "When did I save you?" She asked curiously, almost changing the subject.

"Oh nothing, you just killed a bug for me when we were little..." I quickly got back to the point. "Every day with you is sunny and bright, and you warm up my mood just by being near." I said quietly. Suddenly I took her hands in mine. "Do you like me back?" I asked curiously.

She was quiet for a long time. She nodded but remained silent. Suddenly though she backed up and sat on the table we used to play cards on.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, worrying I had made her faint. She instead lifted her shirt, flashing me. I was blinded momentarily with its brilliance. I instantly grew harder. I hadn't expected her to be so accepting... So, quick. Her agility when it came to emotions was amazing.

"I... I... You..." I mumbled. She put her shirt down and was crying. I started to freak out a little, as well as recover from my trance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll leave. I didn't mean to upset you!" I apologized as I started for the door. By now, I didn't care of Sylveon put the beating on me, it was still better than upsetting Flareon.

"You really do love me huh? You're not tricking me?" She asked, making me halt my retreat. "I'm so happy you do..." She smiled and dried her tears.

"Wait, you were fake crying? Those were fake tears?" I asked. She giggled a little and nodded. I let out a long sigh, thankful I hadn't hurt her.

"I... Like you too. Love you too... I just thought you liked the others better so I was always hiding them from you... And I thought you only were nice to me because you felt sorry for me." She said softly.

"Why would I be sorry for you?" I wondered aloud.

"Because I am indecisive and people over look me because I don't focus on one style, and they think I'm weak... I thought you were just trying to make me feel better." She explained.

I walked up to her and leaned in over the table and smiled as I kissed her lightly. My hands rested on the tables edge on either side of her legs.

She blushed again, her cheeks growing even more red than natural. "That was a sweet kiss... But why do you love me?" She asked with doubt. I kissed her again deeper, and she closed her eyes and stopped resisting. She had finally accepted my love...

She bit my tongue but when I pulled back she smiled. She was mischievous it would seem... I smiled and started to say something but she pulled me back in. We made out for several minutes, the whole time her hands tracing my body.

"You make me happy, and you give me purpose..." She said softly as she leaned into my body.

I decided to take it slow, but in no means stall. "Do you want to go out with me?" I asked her. She just smiled and let her hands slip up my shirt.

She showed a bit of her fiery side and pinched my nipple playfully. It made me jump a little. "Want to have sex first?" She asked.

My breath caught in my throat a little and I stuttered. "I... Yes, but... We, can? You want to?" I asked a bit stupidly. She smiled and sighed into my body.

"Still an honest response... You do love me after all... " she said. I kissed he again and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"So you tricked me again huh?" I said, keeping my hips a few inches from her so she didn't think I was too lusty.

"Oh no, not this time. I was serious..." She said playfully, trying to mask a hint of shyness. I too swallowed to dismiss mine. We stood there for a moment just inches from one another. Until she pinched my nipple again playfully.

I decided to take action. "If you're sure... Lets fuck right here and now, if you think you can handle it." I said baiting her.

"Oh I can fuck you so hard you'll think it was a teeter dance. I'll make your head spin..." She said back. While we both sounded bold we knew it was just an attempt to fling the awkwardness away.

"Don't overheat on me, if you wanna do it, lets get started already." I smiled as I kissed her. The action gained me another little nipple tweak. One I happily returned as I slid my hand up her shirt too.

She gasped a little as my fingers wrapped around her bra-less breast, and pinched lightly. "Don't make me play rough with you." She said, with such a sweet disarming voice that I instead fondled her entire breast next, rather than pinching. I was more of a gentle lover, not a rough one.

"Can I?" She asked, her hand going to my belt. I have a slow nod and she smiled. "Or... It's chilly outside, lets keep our clothes on..." She suggested.

I worried she was growing timid again. "Are you having second thoughts?" I asked. Suddenly her hand went to my zipper and pulled it down.

"Nope!" She said happily as she reached in and took hold of my cock. It grew to its full size inside her hand. She showed a small blush as she couldn't hide her true feelings for it. I sighed as she instantly squeezed it lovingly.

"You're huge... " she complimented. I knew I wasn't that big, but I didn't dare persuade her otherwise. She started stroking me off even before I could thank her.

"Can... I do you?" I asked slowly, watching her eyes as she watched her hand bob back and forth in my pants. She was almost in a daze.

"Oh? Um... Sure..." She said hesitantly before spreading her legs as she sat atop the table, revealing matching panties. They were damp already. I found myself staring and she stopped stroking me momentarily. I looked up to see her eyes looking down at me with deep red cheeks.

"You can do more than look Umbreon..." She said quietly. "But play nice please?" She added. I nodded as she took my length from my black pants. I pulled her panties aside to gently rub her lips, and take in the sight of her. She was beautiful, pink and wet already.

Her breath caught in her throat and my dick grew even harder as I gently probed her pussy. She was tiny, clenching my finger tightly. She shuddered as I ran my thumb over her clit in addition.

I went slow, copying her movements along my length. She moaned softly and I kissed her deeply so that she moaned into me. The action brought us even closer and now my length was only inches from her pussy.

"Oh you're so lovely... Just like that..." I reassured her as she started squeezing as she pumped her hand down over my rod.

"You mean like this?" She asked as she started going faster. My cock pulsed in her hand as I tried to resist pumping my hips against her hand.

I groaned a little and shoved a second finger inside her, rubbing them deeply inside her walls. The pressure was intense as I shoved them inside, and the walls sucked on my fingers as I tried to pull them out.

"I've been a bad girl... Can you use punishment on me?" She said foxily. I stopped, I not expecting it.

"What?" I asked. She smiled coyly and squeezed my rod hard as she stared to twist and stroke it, from the tip to the base.

"I want you to put it inside... Punish me for making you wait so long for it. Make me remember it..." She said, growing more shy as she heard her own words.

"I... Believe I can do that for you... " I said quietly. She frowned and pulled at my length, making it grow even closer to her. My fingers that rested deep inside her were the only thing separating us now.

"You have to take those out if you ever want to get this in... Plus, you're allowed to play rough now too, if you want." She whispered both shyly and sexily. I complied and gave her one last tickle, before sliding my fingers out. She wasted no time in pulling me forward so my rigid tip pressed against her pussy.

She was so very hot, and felt tight even without penetrating her. Only now when my dick was pressed against her lips did I see the size difference. She was so tiny, and my rod thick.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, grabbing her hips to steady us. She leg go of my length and moved her fingers to either side of her pussy, stretching herself out so I could more easily fit.

"I am now." She smiled as she gently wiggled atop the table. My length rubbed against her opening enticingly. Without a moment more of suspense I pressed my hips forward until mine met hers.

She gasped out and gripped my back, her nails like claws as the pulled at me. I stopped, allowing her to recover for a moment before flashing a small smile as I kissed her again.

I slowly, carefully pulled out and started to push back in. She tensed up upon my second thrust, and let out a small moan.

"Don't stop please..." She whispered as she gently wrapped her legs around my waist. I nodded and pressed forward again, taking her lips in mine.

We made out slowly as the passion started to rise, increasing both of our confidence. Soon I she was moaning into my kiss and guiding my thrusts with her legs as she tightened her grip on me as I thruster in.

She was so loving, so affectionate, I grew closer to the brink before I even realized it. I made out with her deeply a moment more before pulling away.

"I'm so close..." I said quietly.

"To what?" She looked at me curiously, all the while we thrusted at the same pace.

"To climax... You're just too good..." I admitted with a bit of a pant. I shrugged and thrusted in harder now, feeling he tensing up around my length as it pushed into her tight walls.

"Me too... I can't resist much longer..." She gasped out. Her nails were leaving marks in my back even through my black shirt. I was sure of it.

"Why let the fun end with just one?" I said, pushing her closer to the limit as I pounded into her suddenly.

She gasped out in short breaths "Oh Arceus! You're going so deep!" She sounded close now, and her walls pulsed around me as I slipped into her depths.

I hit that point, knowing there was no going back as pleasure over took me. Even if I were to stop now I would fire off my cum. I pulled back to the tip but her legs were locked around me.

She came first, clenching her walls and legs around me, drawing my length back into her sloppily as her juices flowed over me. I came not even a second later, unable to warn her or anything as I was left speechless and thoughtless through the immense pleasure.

My love filled her to the brim and coated her insides white. She let out a shrill scream of pleasure as she could hardly keep calm around my length. The pressure was so tight I thought I might lose my member, but it subsisted as her strength faded. Her head fell to my shoulder and her scarf muffled her words.

"I thought I said don't stop Umbreon..." She mumbled breathlessly. Right then and there, I knew I was going to be here all night and I had no objections.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon one shots chapter 3

This is a request from a member of our community at , who goes by Shen's General, and he requests a lovely 3some between two busty OC's and one tough Garchomp!

Chapter 3: Milkshakes!

Sundowner X Sunny X Elise

Foreword: Garchomp is this weird land shark right? And yet you never get to see him go all predatory on some victims. Well today, he does what any dragon shark thing does when he needs to cool his lust off, fuck the biggest bustiest girls he can find! Sounds good to me.

It was hot, that was for sure. The move sunny day wasn't even needed with the heat. It was as if Groudon was just around the corner radiating his natural drought. The sun was almost burning.

That was why one over worked, battle crazy Garchomp named Sundowner had moved from his burrow to the ocean today. He was sort of picky, and wanted to keep his core temperature down today. He had his body half buried in the shallows, and his clawed arms and head above it. His sharp spine fin poked shallowly form the water, but it was almost hidden from view with the lapping waves. The water was warm from the besting sun.

Speaking of sun, a lovely girl of the name Sunny, and her life long 'BFF' Elise, were walking down the beach themselves. They had their feet in the water and their eyes on the sand looking for collectibles. Be it pearls or scales. You know, the stuff that randomly washes up.

Sunny was happy, because she just went up another breast cup size, being able to brag about being a F cup, which earned her a 'F you' from her slightly less endowed friend, Elise.

Sunny was blond, and wore a bright red bikini that she struggled to stay inside with her massive breasts, and was keeping her eye out for pearls.

Elise was brunette and had on a skimpy blue bikini. She wore less, though only slightly, in hopes to gain the attention of a man before Sunny. They were always competing for attention. Though, today her eyes were looking out for heart scales.

This was one thing they agreed on. Money was money. If they fought over it they wouldn't get any, it was a rule they had made up as children.

As was the rule they had about sex... They had no idea of the impending threat they walked up on.

Already stressed about the scalding sand, and about not finding a mate so far from the desert, Sundowner was ready for sex. He didnt care who or what. He'd fuck anything with a hole... The thought had just ran through his mind when he spotted the two busty girls splashing across the beach.

Now, he wasn't into human girls, but something about them was just calling to him. It made his skin shiver and his cock grow in the sand. They walked closer, and closer.

They were oblivious to the rising lust of the feral Sundowner, or the diminishing distance between them. Instead they just chatted together as they walked. The little pop in their step made their breasts bounce slightly, and it turned Sundowner on even more. He lost his control, or rather, stopped caring about it.

He rose from the water and the girls stopped, frozen with fear of this huge creature. The water washed down over him as he gleamed in the sunlight.

To the girls, they only saw the upper half of this dragon Pokemon and knew he had been in quite a few battles. His skin was a network of claw marks, bites, and burns from various battles. He let out a fearsome cry.

"Chomp!" He roared, showing his dominance. Elise, being slightly more easily startled took a step back.

In doing so she gripped over the sand and looked to her friend for help. As she fell she reached out to grab her, but instead gripped the already strained material of her bikini top, and fell down anyways, with the cloth in her hand.

Sunny, stunned from the sight, hardly reacted when her breasts came free. She sat there staring at his body, not sure what to do. Should she run, or curl up and hope he would pass her by.

She finally noticed her breasts, but only several moments after Sundowner did. Sunny had exposed herself to him and it made his lust flare up. He stepped out from the water and made his way onto the beach.

Elise scrambled back to her feel, as the sand was burning her backside. She and Sunny both saw what he was hiding under the water now.

A thick rod poked out from his battle hardened armor, about 10 inches in length, with a small ridge of bumps along the underside that lead up to his bulging head. His length was a pinkish orange colour, with a redder tip.

Sunny was the first to react. "His cock is fucking huge!" She said, forgetting the fear the dragon previously posed.

"And he's looking to use it... On you." Elise commented, looking from his member to her breasts.

"Oh you can't be serious! He wouldn't want me. He wants a big ol' female Garchomp to satisfy him." sunny laughed, grabbing her friends shoulder. She careless exposed her breasts again and riling up the dragon more.

He took a step more forward and then another. The girls stopped laughing as they realized that he indeed wanted them, and that they were going to have to please him.

Sunny gulped. "So... You wanna try him out Elise?" She asked nervously, as the Pokemon's shadow covered them. Elise just nodded and pulled her hands back behind her back, struggling to untie the bikini.

They were far enough away from civilization that only the most daring would might come upon them. And that was ok for them, they liked when someone else watched in fact.

Sundowner, being the kind dragon he was, used bulldoze, to stamp down a small dome for them, which filled up with a few inches of water. It made a bit of a pool, in which they could lay about the ground with ease. Likewise, the ground was now more compact so the sand wouldn't be kicked up during their acts. He wouldn't be gentle with them.

He put his finned arms over Sunny's shoulders, and pressed her down. She knew what to do instantly and started sucking along his member.

She started slow, gently licking along his length and flipping her tongue around the bulbs along his length. She was creative, and it earned her a dollop of precum.

Elise pouted a bit jealously, as Sunny was chosen to please him first, but vowed not to be left out. She snuck down between Sunny's breasts, and Sundowner's legs to lick at one of his mighty orbs below. His balls hung down heavily and were nearly as large as baseballs, filled with his seed.

Sunny gave Elise some room, knowing her breasts could suffocate her if she wasn't careful. Instead she now stretched her lips around the head of Sundowner's rod, taking it in slowly. She continued her excellent tongue work and ran her tongue over his urethra and looked up at him.

On the underside of his thick length, Elise twirled her tongue around his globes, one after the other, tasting his salty flesh.

Sundowner was loving every moment of it, but also longing for more. He smiled as his finned arms pulled Sunny over his rod. She took it down her throat unexpectedly, but managed not to cough it up.

He held her there long enough for her to go red. Elise, being a devious friend, pinched her nipple with her free hand as she was choked with 8 inches of thick cock.

Soon Sundowner felt her throat start to gag as she was out of air. Still, he held her there. He wouldn't kill her, he only wanted to put her in her place. Show that he was Alpha.

Strangely though, as she gagged, she didn't resist. She allowed him to choke her, and even swiveled her tongue around his member to the best of her ability to give him even more pleasure. Though, as her eyelids started to droop and her coughing grew slower, Sundowner knew he had milked her throat for far too long. He pulled her off his cock and she can back to life, almost falling to her hands as she recovered.

After a quick lick up along Sundowner's rod, Elise took her place. She wanted to show she was able to please him too, her way. He didn't protest as she pressed her tits around his length and rubbed her chest up and down him. His massive rod poked out from between her breasts and she licked his tip whenever it came into reach.

Sunny had recovered and was feeling neglected. She slid under Elise's legs as she kneeled in front of Sundowner, and pulled her panties aside.

Elise started to wiggle in pleasure as Sunny licked her pussy, and she rubbed Sundowner's cock, with its many bulbs between her breasts.

Sunny sucked on her friend and teased her, flicking her tongue around Elise's sensitive nub in between long tongue strokes along her lips.

Sundowner grunted his name quietly once, then louder a second time, persuading Elise to step it up. She indeed pleased him but he wanted more.

She playfully pulled him from bulbous breasts and ran his length along her nipples instead. Every bump was pressed between her hard tits and she sucked at his head as she started the stroke. Once she had brought her nipples to her chin she let the head pop from her mouth and flop against her breasts. She went back to tit fucking him next.

Now she was growing close to climax as Sunny probed her insides with her expert tongue, which made Elise shudder as she pressed her breasts together for Sundowner. He was starting to worry he was neglecting the blond, so he pulled Elise from his cock and grunted out his commands.

Sunny, who understood nothing, sat there looking up at him with her mouth attached to Elise. Elise, who also understood about the same amount, moved back and let the Garchomp pick her friend up.

"Wow, you're strong big guy!" She giggled as he manhandled her and pressed her on her knees in front of him. She understood now that he was tired of this mouth and tit combo, and wanted to try something tighter and deeper.

"As, you first again?" Elise mumbled as she started fingering herself.

"You too... Get over here. You know the deal." Sunny offered, not wanting her friend to be left out. With Elise on her back and Sunny on her knees, they were ready to be fucked.

Sunny instantly went to licking Elise again, as Elise played with her clit. She stared up at Sundowner's cock as he rubbed it along Sunny's backside.

Sunny instinctively pulled her bikini bottoms to the side exposing her pussy. Sundowner, wanting an even deeper fuck, gripped her hand and pulled it to the side more. As she still held her panties, the cloth was shifted more and her ass was exposed. Using his other claw, he tore at the now stretched cloth and allowed Sunny to brace herself in the look he had made. She would need it.

Sunny had no way of preparing for the massive rod that pushed at her ass hole, and could only thank the giant dragon for letting them lube it up first. Though no amount of lube would have helped ease the stress his thick rod amassed.

Elise also felt the impact as Sunny's gasping mouth was pushed into her waiting pussy, grinding her to his against the opening.

Though between Sundowner and Sunny, it was difficult to determine who felt better. Sundowner had never known a hole to be so tight yet receptive, having his member imbedded in her and her anal walls like a vise grip.

Sunny who was in pain, also experienced intense pleasure as every one of his thick bumps pushed into her and ground against her walls unnaturally and completely randomly. The spontaneous movement was new and amazing and nearly made her climax just by entry.

Elise watched the look on her friends face and longed for the cock too. She watched as Sundowner slowly reared back as his length slid from her. She smiled as she played with her breast with one hand, and clit with the other as she watched her friend take his massive rod again.

Sunny couldn't help but cum with its second, and deeper entry. This time Sundowner's balls slapped against her pussy heavily as he hilted in her. She was in a mix of pain and pleasure as his meat split her open so perfectly. She moaned into Elise's cunt as she came over Sundowner's balls.

Suddenly Sundowner realized if things kept going like this he would blow before he had a chance to test her out. He pulled back again and again, pumping his rod into her with growing speed and force.

Elise felt every thrust as Sunny's tongue lapped wildly inside her, making her climax as well. Both Elise and sunny writhed in pleasure as Sundowner took what he could from the two.

He kneeled over Sunny and locked his body over hers so she no longer bounced away from his dick as it thrusted in, but instead was forced to take it all without moving. He felt her insides bend to fit his cock as he rammed into her.

He brutally fucked her ass for a few moments more as she started to scream in pleasure and pain before he shot off his load.

Elise had just reached a second climax, encouraged by watching her friend take the hardest fucking she had ever taken, and having her scream out into her pussy too.

Sunny was holding on but when she felt his rod bulge she came as well, tightening her anus around his meat so hard his cum build up until she relaxed her asshole. His cum now flowed out like a backed up damn as half a liter was deposited into her intestines. She lost her footing and grew limp with the massive meat and cum deposited halfway to her stomach.

Sundowner smiled and roared. "Chomp!" He said as he lifted his body up, letting her slide off his dick as it slowly deflated. He turned to leave, having blown his load into this now numb girl, as she laid with the cum flowing out her ass.

Instead of seeing the ocean he saw Elise fingering her pussy as she held it open for him to see.

She beckoned to him and he regarded her for a second. His dick was half hard, and his balls half empty, and he was more than ready to go again. He just didn't want to wait until he gee hard again.

However, Sunny, being the resilient lover she was, was already on her feet ready to get him hard again. He smiled to himself as he saw his cum leaking from her gaping hole, knowing she wouldn't be able to sit for a week as she wrapped her breasts around his cock.

Elise moved closer and rubbed her body on his, and he returned the favor for her ball sucking earlier. He lifted her breast a little and she understood the rest as she brought it up to his mouth.

Sundowner suckled and pulled on her breast with his mouth, wrapping his long tongue around the tip and coiling it tightly around her nipple. She swooned as she fingered herself again.

Sunny also thanked her by slipping her open fingers into Elise so they both fucked her pussy with 4 fingers total. With her other hand and that arm, she kept her breasts pressed together so she could stroke Sundowner's member between them. Sure enough, in about a minute, his cock was rigid again, ready for more.

This time however, both girls pushed him down onto his back, and he allowed them to. Sunny grabbed Elise's hand and helped to her to balance herself over Sundowner's erect member. It pouted directly up into the air, and she positioned her pussy over it.

Sundowner loved this, having two women do the work for him while he sat back and let them fuck his cock. However, it became apparent that Elise had a much smaller pussy than Sunny, and possibly even tighter than her ass too.

Elise tried to let gravity do its work as she dropped down over his massive tool, but she was left resting her full body weight atop his tip, as it grinder against her deeply.

Sunny attempted to help her friend down his rod by pressing on her shoulders. Still, the head resisted going in.

Sundowner smiled. This would be fun for him... He gripped Elise's legs and pulled her down, as well as bucking his hips. Along with gravity, and Sunny's help, the rod pushed into Elise.

She screamed as she was forced to take such a thick rod, and as it penetrated her to her very deepest point. With about two inches left between their hips, she was left balanced on his rod, its head twitching against her women's entrance.

Sunny smiled as she wrapped her arms around Elise and rubbed her stomach, where a small bulge was showing. Elise just gasped as she struggled to do anything but cum stop Sundowner's dick.

She finally gained her senses and lifted her hips slightly, pushing her feet against his body for leverage, and pulled him for her a few inches. She let her body go limp and let gravity take charge as his dick again rammed again into her pussy.

Sundowner was already struggling not to climax, from the sheer tightness of her pussy. It was insane, and he worried about getting back out if she should climax.

She continued to thrust his cock in, making it go from 5 to 8 inches in. While it was only a small thrust over his cock, every bulb grinded roughly against her walls, one after another over her g-spot.

Sunny abandoned the bulge in Elise's stomach, and instead played with her clit as she thrusted down over him. With her other hand she collected some of the extra cum from inside her and played with her own clit, using it as sexy lubricant.

As she grew closer, she attempted to thrust him more, but at the same time, his cock started to bulge again as he grew closer too. Not to mention her pussy tightened even more with every thrust too. It resulted in her slowly raising her body off of his cock, and not being able to get it back in.

Sunny noticed this, or at least the shaft being available, and got into position under her friend, rubbing her open pussy along the underside of his cock.

Sundowner now had to lock his muscles up with two girls grinding his length. Elise was thrusting the top half of his cock into her near virgin tight slit, as Sunny rubbed every her wet pussy along every bulb and ridge in his length.

He couldn't resist anymore, and his cock shot off unexpectedly. It happened when Elise had lifted her body off of his cock, so she only held an inch or two inside her.

His cum rocketed out of his cock and filled her instantly, as she also reached an unexpected climax. Her pussy clamped down on his tip as it filled her every crevice, and leaked out slowly around his cock.

As the pressure was so tight, only a small amount of the huge load could escape at once, and with no other room to go, it shot into her womb too, filling her up again and giving her that deep fullness feeling that allowed her to spasm stop his dick in ecstasy.

Sunny felt his cock cumming, from start to finish as she brought herself to climax on his pushing length and the dripping cum from Elise's pussy. She came and mixed with the others mess, and let her body ride out the climax.

Minutes later when everyone had their fill, they may there spent. Elise had a womb full of cum, and a pussy full of flaccid cock as she had yet to pull him from inside her, as she lay stop his body.

Sunny was spent with cum still leaking from her ass from his earlier injection, and now a cum covered pussy as she rested at Sundowners legs.

And Sundowner, he just sat there waiting for his balls to fill up again and his head to stop spinning all so he could do it again...


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Oneshots 4

This is a request from someone on our site, FragHE And would like a Croconaw X Flaffy. I wanted to get right into the sex on this one so enjoy!

Chapter 4: Accidental Breeding

Foreword: naturally, water doesn't dominate electricity, but this time level and the will of a very determined Croconaw have changed that.

"Yes ma'am. We have no problem storing two Pokemon at once, just make sure not to forget about them. Come back any time to check on them!" The old woman said, as she took the pokeballs. She let them run wild in the wide open environment in the back.

Flaffy, a very timid Electric Type, wanted to go to her own habitat, but was too terrified to be alone. So instead, she followed the stronger Croconaw she was deposited with. He was a little mean, but she rather him over the countless over Pokemon she had never before seen.

Crocnaw, on the other hand, was independent and wished to be alone. This annoying little pink thing followed him everywhere. He may have been a bit stubborn, but he still held a grudge on her for striking him with a discharge attack a little while ago.

In fact, she did it again, when he tried to escape in the water... Her natural static shocked the water as she tried to dive in, scaring all but a little Feebas, who was too stupid to get out. Instead he was shocked into an unconscious state until he floated up to the top.

It would be a while before he was splashing around again. But Croconaw on the other hand, jumped out with an Aqua Jet move, and waited her her to follow.

He snapped at her, and she cringed. He though he gave her enough of a verbal beating that she would leave him be. But no, she still tried to follow him.

He turned to her again, and let loose a Dragon Claw, but she whimpered as she followed him still, holding onto her injured arm.

If he couldn't scare her off, he would settle this the way Croconaws did, with domination. He would make it so she couldn't walk after him. And no, he wouldn't do it Mano a Mano, he would take care of this man to woman.

He reached back as he pretended to hit her again. This time, she cringed, bending down so her leg was between her tails and her knees dug into her large pink orbs of her breasts. He even started to enjoy this idea, as he grew hard.

He grabbed her face, and pinched her nose as he brought his now solid dick to her face. She resisted him until she had to breath. She opened her mouth to swallow air, and he made her take his big rod.

There was no waiting for her to be ready, he just shoved in as he gripped the poofy mane of her fur, and made her take him. He didnt stop when he hit her throat either, he bent her head up and shoved into her throat. He was well aware the Croconaw family of Pokemon had two big things about them. Cocks, and teeth.

Having one down he throat already, he flashed the other, smiling cruelly. He would give her an abusing so bad she wouldn't want to come back.

He pushed his blue rod down into her pink gullet, taking all he could from her. He felt his pleasure rising but didnt slow.

Instead he continued harder until he blew his load down he throat. Even then, he didnt stop. She started to turn purple as his shaft filled her over and over and he messily deposited his seed down her throat, and I've her tongue. He went from tip to base for many more thrusts as his slimy cum filled her.

As he finished cumming he slammed down her throat so hard his balls ached when they slapped into her chin.

And he held himself there. Her eyes grew wide as she was already out of breath. She gagged as mucus and saliva spasmed over his cock, but he kept it there. He loved the feeling of her struggling to get off his dick.

He was more than strong enough so he moved one hand from her hair and pinched her nipple with his sharp claws. She tried to scream around his cock but she was already choking. He loved how she rippled around his length, trying to dislodge it.

He held his cock inside her until her eyes dropped and began to wiggle it around, running it along her sore throat muscles. And then, she passed out.

He took his saliva coated dick from her and turned her around. He stood behind her and lifted her hips, as she started to wake. He gripped her backside with one hand and grabbed her huge pink orb of her breast with the other. He gave a little pinch to wake her up. She mumbled her name before remembering, and tasting what had happened.

This time though, she felt his pointed tip push at her, and not at a place she could enjoy. She cried out, resisting and trying to run away, but only her front paws and one hag leg were on the ground, as he held her back one up to more easily insert into her.

She felt his cock head push into her ass, but only slightly. It's head was a large bulb, that gradually thickened down the length. And his, which he was proud of, was a good 6 inches.

That was amazing considering the size of his mate. However much she tried to get away now, his cock slid deeper and deeper into her until she felt him hilt.

His cock now started to widen as he locked himself inside her, the large bulbous head at the end prying open her intestines.

She screamed but she had scared all the Pokemon away upon shocking the water. Even Feebas was still out, not that he would do anything.

He pulled out to the bulb but didnt pull it out. If effectively plugged her whole and made her ass, which struggled to close up, capture his head. He smiled as he thrusted back in, prying her open again.

Going in certainly was easier for him, but not her. She felt his length drag on inside her for what felt like forever, thrust after thrust all the way in. She wanted nothing more than to get away.

He didn't even realize she had learned his lesson as he brutalized her anus. He hilted over and over, only allowing her miniscule amounts of pleasure as his cock caused tremendous pain to her hind quarters.

Luckily, as she started to feel pleasure, or at least luckily for him, he reached his climax. Before she had learned to enjoy his cock, he came. She felt it shoot up into her so deeply and powerfully that her already full belly made her queazy with the sheer amount of cum inside her.

He continued cumming though, until her stomach started to extend with the amount, and she felt like she was going to vomit. Finally though, when his bulbous head had shrunk down, he pulled out.

Since he had came so deeply into her, only a small amount of cum escaped her. She fell as he let her go, almost unable to stay awake. He too, was exhausted. He wondered off to find a place to sleep.

About half an hour later, the old woman came to feed the Pokemon. When she stumbled upon the Flaffy, her breasts swollen from the abuse, and her stomach bloated with cum, she mistook her for pregnant.

"Is someone going to have an egg?" She asked as she approached. Jus at that moment though, Flaffy threw up all the cum that had been trying to escape her stomach until now, and the woman let out a little. "Oh..." Quietly.

And then a much more disturbed "oh... " and wondered how she would explain that one to the trainer.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Oneshots 5

This is a request from Wildlian, a member of our site. His request was a bit more vague than the others, but allows me to customize it more.

Shy Trainer X Gardevoir (F)

Chapter 5: Fairy Types Are Sturdy Too!

Foreword: Gardevoir is a lovely Pokemon who will go to great lengths to protect its trainer. Even if that means education him in the ways of Pokephilia. But I've got to say, I'm sorry for the male mega Gardevoir, because no one wants you anymore... But I still love you!

"G-go!" The frail boy cried out, sending his beloved Gardevior out, into battle. However, this was as much courage as he could muster. He was too hesitant, and the opponent would surely pick up on his weakness.

And weakness in a trainer meant weakness in battle. For a shy boy, with big dreams, weakness couldn't be accepted.

But despite all his efforts, he couldn't pull it together. Even when by himself.

The Gardevoir looked around ready to attack, but quickly noticed they were alone in the young boys favorite training spot. 'This again?' The Gardevoir thought to herself.

She wished so desperately for the boy to succeed. To grow into a formidable young man, but he was too quiet. He lacked the confidence to take charge in battle.

She had taken many hits for him, due to his weakness. He would seize up, and forget her moves, or neglect type match ups, or even faint himself.

She had watched this boy grow from youth, through puberty, and even now, he was still afraid.

He on the other hand had raised this Pokemon from an egg. His mother had allowed him to keep it and he had nurtured his own Raltz, until it became Kirlia.

When she evolved, her psychic powers did as well. From that day on, she had a true friend, and wished nothing more than to help his dreams succeed.

As a Kirlia, she was able to sense his emotions, and knew every time they managed to win a tough battle, or learn a new move, that he was happier.

When she evolved into a Gardevoir, the boy cried out of happiness and hugged her until he himself realized how awkward he was with her. As a Gardevoir, she was able to understand most of his thoughts when close to him, and understand when he was distraught.

Naturally, she could pick up on his growing affections and curiosity, as well as his ambitions. He still had that innocent goal of being a champion among Pokemon Trainers, but now he also developed the want to be adored.

More specifically, he wished for a lovely young woman to notice his skill, so that he may sway her into passion. That's why he trained, nearly daily, simply testing his resolve.

However, resolve alone wasn't enough to make up for his personality. He was shyer than a roaming legendary, and much too timid to preform well under pressure.

"Gardevoir?" She asked aloud, prompting him to give her a command. The boy smiled at her in his own way, both happy and scared all at once.

With her though, he was a bit more sure of himself. "Use psychic?" He asked, and she responded, sending the psychic waves at the straw doll across the field. It rustled violently before coming to a rest.

"Ok, now follow it up with... A..." He started to hesitate. "Confuse ray." He finished up, the idea coming to him suddenly. It was Gardevoir trying her best to assist him, using her own psychic powers to import the idea into him.

Still, she did so. A hazy beam of energy drifted around the scarecrow before fading away. The boy smiled and pointed at the scarecrow.

"Finish up with Shadow Ball, Gardevoir." He instructed. This time he was more confident, and she was happy to strike the straw opponent with a large ball of dark energy. He laughed as he defeated his fake enemy, and flashed his innocent smile at his Pokemon.

From her psychic powers she could tell he was sad though, dreading going out to attempt the same thing against a real person. She walked over to him, her dress running along the grass lightly.

He held his hand out to her, offering her a congratulatory handshake, as he wished he could do to another trainer at the end of a duel.

She took his hand and pressed it to her fin, surprising him. His face went bright red but his mind blurred as she shared her mental powers with him.

'Let me teach you, please?' She begged for him to hear her thoughts. It was her first time trying to send her thoughts to him directly, rather than simply guiding him. 'Let me teach you the feelings of my heart.' She willed him to hear.

"You... Are taking to me?" He asked amazed. The sensation of all their love and happiness was washing over him all at once. He had long ago told her he loved her, as a small child.

It was a habit, and more of something he would say as a thank you, but now, his childhood love seemed so mild compared to this love. Her love, for him.

A collection of her most prized memories with him flooded before his eyes, and he began to understand her feelings. He began to understand her wishes to help him grow.

On the other side of the emotional connection, he was unknowingly flooding her with the same, and all his deepest desires. The desire to be loved, to be accepted, and above all his desire to make a woman happy.

They were almost identical at their cores, both wishing to make another happy, while he lacked the confidence to do so, and she lacked the skill to do it by herself.

When she realized this, she grabbed him close, wrapping her slender arms around his body. He was took kind, and too delicate, she would be his strength.

He couldn't breath, she was smothering him with her body, not to mention emotions. His mind was unaccustomed to the mental overload and he felt drained. He only remained standing because she held him.

She realized this suddenly and helped him to the ground kneeling above him. She laid her head on his heart as she held him in a way to apologize.

His face grew redder, and he remembered her love for him. He remembered how bold and intense it was, and knew it was wrong.

However, he knew it would be wrong not to return such love. With all his confidence he could muster, he grabbed her hand and hugged her back.

It was such a small gesture, the hug. Others would think nothing of it. But to him, it was a huge step. And Gardevoir, who knew him so well also knew the struggle it was for him to be so respondent.

"Gardevior..." She said quietly, lovingly. She got up and looked down at him. He let go of her hand and covered his face, fearing her response.

"I'm sorry! I just thought..." He started. Gardevoir could feel his emotions going crazy, unsure if he should apologize or process his love or leave her to do what she wished.

She took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. Her kind gesture took him by surprise and he uncovered his face, as if to check if he had felt correctly.

Indeed he had, her gentle lips were in his cheek and she was holding him tight. He sat there, confused and dazed and unsure of what to do next.

She moved to kiss him more directly, locking lips with his. He hesitated and kissed back after several moments. She was so happy, especially as she could feel his happiness too.

Such a close connection allowed for powerful emotional ties to branch between the two. Neither one knew who specifically thought it first, but they both were hit with the idea at simultaneously.

They wanted one another, sexually even. They both stopped the kiss, surprised. Gardevoir was unsure if she should push him further, while the boy was unsure if he had thought of it himself.

She was the one to make the next more, naturally. She placed her other hand on her trainers pants, gripping the bulge now in them.

He gasped out but didnt stop her, instead he placed his hand on her fin himself and wished her to feel his emotions. He was starting to grasp her emotions for himself, and wanted to make her happy by pushing himself to be more confident.

'Please, continue...' He thought to her, as his voice wasn't strong enough to utter the words himself. She felt his thoughts and pulled at the button, deliberately giving him the ability to help.

She made it apparent that she was struggling with the button with only one hand, even taking several seconds only to sigh her name in fake frustration.

He hesitantly pulled his own pants open, unzipping them and asking for her to continue in his own way. Gardevoir rewarded him by reaching into his boxers and pulling his solid length out, and stroking it slowly.

He covered his face again, but allowed her to stroke him. To her, she knew he was already growing bolder. It would have been too much to ask for him to face her now.

She smiled and gently placed her lips at his tip, and he gasped out. She started slow but never ceased her affections. She slowly and surely built up until she was both stroking his length as she sucked his head.

Without using her psychic powers she new he enjoyed every moment, as his moans grew louder and he shuddered slightly.

Suddenly though, as his pleasure was nearly at its height, she paused. With her psychic powers she transmitted her thoughts. 'Command me, or I stop' she asked him.

He looked at her, breathing heavily. He tried to ask with his mind, but she ignored it. Now, once he was on the brink, she would push him. All, or nothing in a way.

She started to back away, beginning to sit up. She heard his pleas mentally, but wanted him to physically ask. To tell her what to do. The dominance he would have to muster up would be much more than he had ever shown, but it was her way of teaching him. If he didnt take charge, things would be harder to achieve.

He struggled, covering his face halfway with a clenched fist. "Please, more." He asked. She smiled and began stroking him again, faster than before. It was a start, and she rewarded him for it.

But for his own good, she pushed him more. She slowed back down, as he left her with only that request. He hadn't specified how much more, and she had taken advantage of that.

He could feel her emotions strongly now. They radiated off her body in a powerful aura directed at him. He needed to ask for what he wanted, or she would stop. He knew that, but still it was too hard.

"Do me, Gardevoir." He instructed, finally gathering his courage. To her, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She rose up, lifting her dress as she did. She blushed slightly as her tight pink lips were exposed to him.

However, for her trainer, she couldn't be hesitant either. She lowered herself down, swallowing once as she was about to take both of their virginities. His length pushed against her lightly and she took a deep breath.

He felt her folds take him, and hardly resisted climaxing on the impact. Her tightness sucked him up while also pushing and resisting him. Then her hips came down on his.

She felt her virginity being taken by his rod, and cringed in pleasure. She writhed in both ecstasy and pain, knowing she had just giving him something magical.

The boy unscrewed his eyes and took in the sight of his lover, his cock pulsing inside her, a small trail of blood making its way down his length as she started to thrust him.

He began to apologize. "Gardevoir, I'm sorry!" He said, but as his eyes met hers he knew she was happy. She smiled so softly as she thrusted his length into her once more, deeper now. He gasped out as she bounced over him. Her pale white face heated up in pleasure as she continued to thrust him into her.

She loved the sight of his face, pleasure ridden and above all, happy. It made her ecstatic to see his eyes open watching her, so much so that she lost control of her carefully regulated pleasure up until now, and came over him.

Her pussy pulsed around his length as it intruded into her, sending waves of pleasure over him. He was brought to the brink a second time, as she climbed over it. She panted her name quietly as she tried to recover from her happy orgasm.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding almost normal. It was amazing that he was able to keep his voice from shaking at a time like this.

Gardevoir smiled and nodded, as she tried to thrust over top of him again. She was just too sensitive though, and nearly came again. She was struggling to keep up with him, wanting to reward him for all his efforts, but unable to due to her own numbing climax.

"Can I... Help?" He asked quietly. It was again just what she wanted to hear from him, and she nodded. She let her body lay on his as she took his hand and placed it on her hips, and kissed him.

'Please use my body to finish...' She told him through her mental powers. She was exhausted, but wanted him to finish. It would be cruel not to let him, at this point, after all he had done.

He kissed back and thrusted into her on his own, his length bouncing into her as he pulled her down over his length over and over, effectively reaching all her depths.

It was all she could do to not cum while he used her body. She rocked over him with the power of his thrusts, and tightened again with her pleasure.

He continued harder, trying to bring his lover to climax again. He had forgotten about pleasing himself, and instead focused on pushing his head deep into her and rubbing along all her walls, sending her to new heights.

She too was trying to please him, while resisting her own impeding orgasm. She used her psychic powers to suppress her climax, suspending her on the peak as he picked up his pace.

He was close, and felt her tightening up on him too. He had only realized the heights of his own pleasure as he came, being so focused in making her happy.

His love for her shot deep into her, breaking her mental control as she screamed out her name in overwhelming climax, both of them going over at the same time. The emotional connection between them became so strong that they could literally feel the other's pleasure.

The mental sensation, in addition to the physical one was with them until they both collapsed onto the ground, Gardevoir resting her head on his heaving chest.

He somehow managed to wrap his arms around her as they lay there. His cock still inside her as his cum messily oozed out of her around him, and them both happy beyond words.


End file.
